


The Viscount and His Holmes

by lizarpage



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizarpage/pseuds/lizarpage
Summary: Enola Holmes is quickly becoming almost as famous as her brother in London.But she's broke her promise to herself.She's fallen for a guy.And she's fallen hard.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You’re Not Rid of Me Yet

Most people in the early 1900s didn’t think much of women. Now, this isn’t some essay about how that time affected women in their lives, or something along that manner. This story is about a girl, on the brink of womanhood, who knew change was coming. A girl who would make sure that she, along with all women in the UK, would be able to express their talents, and themselves, freely.

This is a story about Enola Holmes, who I’ve heard was never alone.

Miss Holmes was always a special girl. Her wit, her intelligence, and her exceptional persistence had been fairly present since she was a small girl growing up with her mother. Although she was deprived of growing up with a father or the help of her older brothers, Enola Holmes never lacked in doing all that men were expected to excel in at the time, as well as many things men were lacking in.

Enola Holmes was nothing short of extraordinary.

And recently, her extraordinary abilities brought her to save her first real friend, the first guy Enola has ever relied on: Viscount Tewkesbury. 

The viscount was different than other men Enola had known. He was loyal, and beyond smart. Tewkesbury was kind and soft-hearted, which was surprising as he worked as a politician. Since first meeting Enola, he always supported her and her ideals. The young lord was never short of considerate, and Enola found herself rapidly falling for him.

That was what led Enola Holmes to her current situation: standing outside a black gate looking at the guy who she was still trying to deny her feelings for.

His eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown.

Enola found it hard to even think sometimes around him, but she knew she must because the nincompoop certainly couldn’t keep them out of trouble on his own.

It was a good thing she could call that nincompoop her friend though, even if she’d never be able to call him more than that. She was so grateful to know him, and she hoped he returned the sentiment.

Hearing him speak, Enola had realized she had gotten distracted. She barely made out his faint question, “When will I see you again?”

Anytime you want, Enola almost wanted to say, but she couldn’t. If she was going to maintain some of her dignity at this point, Enola would make sure she would not make a fool of herself confessing to a guy only to have him reject her. 

So, she replied in her most Enola-esque way, “You’re not rid of me yet.”

What he did next almost made Enola forget her earlier plan to keep her feelings to herself. The viscount delicately grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss. Enola was sure she would never forget it.

Enola was sure she would never forget him, and their adventure saving his life. 

She knew she would certainly make sure he wasn’t rid of her yet. Enola knew she couldn’t stay away. She had finally found a true friend, one that appreciated her and everything she believed in. Even a girl with hardly any social knowledge knew that Tewkesbury wasn’t the type of person you let walk out of your life so easily.

He was the type of person worth looking for, the type of person worth risking your own safety for, and the type of person worth saving no matter the cost.

And after walking away from the boy who had managed to capture her heart, Enola knew she was truly content. She found herself with Tewkesbury, or at least a part of it. Maybe, if she stuck around with him often, she might happen to discover even more about herself. 

Working independently didn’t always, work as Enola was discovering. You need support, and a little bit of help every once in a while from others. Enola could be a strong woman, the type her mother tried desperately to raise, the type her new friend worked to have a say on the affairs of their country, and the type Enola always knew she would be one day. 

She could be a fine detective and an amazing friend. It was possible to be both, and it was possible to have a family, yet still have dreams that you actively worked on. Some of the things her mother said simply was not true.

And that was no mystery.


	2. The Way You Look at Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tewkesbury has a certain look.

Chapter Two: The Way You Look at Her

It was apparent to everyone that Tewkesbury was very fond of Enola. The girl was a genius, appreciated among most of the community, and living in a generation that had yet to fully appreciate women, that was saying something. Enola Holmes was a remarkable detective, and a remarkable friend when it came to Tewkesbury.

But anyone who looked at Tewkesbury could tell: the young lord wanted to be more than friends with Enola.

Many other lords had watched the young boy during the session, and noticed the far off glint that always occupied his eyes. Tewkesbury was present, but his thoughts, and his intentions, were far from it. They all knew that his mind was wandering to the girl that would undoubtedly be waiting outside the gate for him when they finished. 

And they had to say, they really couldn’t blame him. Anyone would be lucky to snatch the younger sister of Sherlock Holmes, who promised to be as great as figuring things out as her brother. Whoever she was with would interact with one of England’s most famous entities, her older brother, maybe even on a daily basis. The pure thought delighted the men.

Teweksbury, however, was not interested in Sherlock, or Mycroft for that matter either. He knew that they were only her brothers, and Enola was just as brilliant as a detective, if not more, than her older brother Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes was no match for the promising Enola Holmes, despite what her critics might say.

Enola would always be above all in his mind. Tewkesbury had never met someone more extraordinary, more lovely, and more talented than the woman who saved his life. He would forever be in her debt. There was simply no way to repay all the things Enola had done for him and so many others.

She was truly the definition of a modern day woman: a strong, powerful woman with so much potential that deserved every right that men had already been afforded. Thankfully, many local newspapers had begun agreeing with Tewkesbury on this. He was delighted that women like Enola now could help their country; the young lord felt happy to have voted for the historic bill.

“Hello Enola,” Tewkesbury said to the girl outside the gate, a smile evident on his face.

Enola simply smiled back, “Oh Lord!” She exgaredately sighed, putting a hand to her head, as if sick, but her smile still remained.

“Very funny Miss Holmes. Why do you wait for me if I am such a bother?” Tewkesbury joked, finally reaching the gate, “Shall you accompany me to tea down the street? I heard Ms. Gardener is serving peach scones today in her shop.”

Enola once again laughed, but nonetheless laced her arm through Teweksbury and allowed him to lead her to Ms. Gardener’s small shop.

He looked at her as she burned brightly and vividly. She was beautiful, Tewkesbury had decided. He wished he would never have to look away.

The other lords saw that look. The gleam in his eyes, the lift in the corner of his lip, and how his cheeks were slightly colored; they saw him. They saw Lord Teweksbury being hopelessly in love with Enola Holmes. They realized that nothing, and nobody, could stop that look. 

They knew that she was his waypoint, and the only way he could always come back to his true self. The one unrestricted the rules of society and nobility; the life where he could be himself, without it being quoted in the local newspaper or carefully observed for political manipulation. 

It was an amazing thing, the way he looked at her. Truly it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments on the last chapter!! I really appreciated it!!! Reading them really made my day!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's reading! I feel very loved!
> 
> Thanks for being here:)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you guys like this story:) I hope to write about some of their times after the movie.
> 
> This is my first time writing on this platform, so please tell me if anything seems wrong.
> 
> I will be updating ASAP.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!!


End file.
